


Galpal with a Debit Card

by MissLyricalLeftie



Category: Clueless (1995)
Genre: Closeted Character, F/F, Femslash, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, Pulling a Cursed Child and fixing a straightified ending, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLyricalLeftie/pseuds/MissLyricalLeftie
Summary: 'Tai, come over? We, like, seriously need to talk.'





	Galpal with a Debit Card

So, I know what everyone's gonna say. "My god, Cher, that was totally uncalled for. All the guy did was make a move you, and you sent him out the house?" And yeah, I did. Go ahead and act like I'm the callous, superficial bitch they want to typecast me as. I don't care. As soon as Josh blabs to everyone, any social standing I've gathered is gonna evaporate. Nothing left. But that's gonna happen anyway when everyone finds out about my little revelation about Tai. I might as well make the call.

'Tai?' There's a pause on the line - I knew there would be, I mean, her service is nowhere _near_ what daddy and I have - but I still panic a little.

'Hey Cher! How's it going?' Tai gasps. 'Shit! Tonight was the night, wasn't it?'

'What night?'

'You've been talking about it all week,' Tai tells me in the same sorta voice I tried to explain to her what dystopia meant. 'You were gonna tell Josh how you felt about him, and I was gonna tell Travis. Key word "was".' Oh god, the poor thing's been ditched. At least she doesn't sound too upset, like she was the last time; it broke me, that did, seeing her so so sad.

'I'm so sorry,' I tell her over the phone, making sure she knows that I mean it. 'You deserve more than that tool. One day, you'll be, like, crazy successful and he'll still be a 7.3 on the skate ramps, ok?'

'Thanks, Cher. I kinda get why he stood me up - I mean, he had a tournament, and it was only a casual thing anyway -'

'Tai, Tai, it's unacceptable. I - no guy should ever treat you like that.' Shit, shit, shit! Was I really about to say "I'd never treat you like that"? I gotta not say anything. I can't let her know, or she might bail. Besides, why am I even acting like I'm sure of this? I'm not even - I've never even been with a _guy_ , let alone a _chick_. When was the last time you saw me in a suit at a formal event as if I'm teaching Phys Ed?

'Er, Cher? Ya still there?'

'Yeah, yeah, totally,' I bluff. 'Just waiting for my nails to dry.'

'You'd better be using that new red we bought last week, you said it was so your colour and it's gorgeous -'

'Tai, come over? We, like, seriously need to talk.'

'Oh. Oh, totally! Is this about Josh?' Well, it is. But it would be more accurate to say that it's about not-Josh, and not-boyfriends in general.

'Yeah,' I lie.

'Oh, I'm totally coming over for this. Be there in ten, okay? I need all the details.' All the details...by god, she's going to get all the details. I can't not tell her, I mean, I can't keep something like that from her. Besides, it's all starting to click in my head, like all the components are coming together and the electricity is whirring and pretty soon there's gonna be a whole computer system. God, I hope there will be.

For the next twenty minutes, I'm in a mad dash to look decent. I didn't care earlier; see, Josh wouldn't care if a girl was dressed in a trash bag. He prides himself on how little he judges people by their appearance. He only whines about girls who put the effort in to look decent, bitching about how superficial we all are. But whatever, his opinion on my body doesn't matter. I look alright anyways, I guess. When the doorbell rings, I wish I'd had, like, way more time. God, why do I care so much what Tai thinks?

'I. am. _so._ sorry I'm late,' Tai tells me as she swans in through the door, tossing her arms down as she walks. 'The traffic was -'

'Cher? You'd better not be letting more morons traipse through the house while I'm working!' Daddy's started yelling from the office again, but when he demands that I take Tai upstairs so we're out of his way, I'm just glad he won't hear our conversation.

'Do you want me to get you anything?' I ask her. God, this is weird. I should just act natural, calm, but I'm standing awkwardly by the door looking like a total square. 'Like, a drink or something?'

'I'm fine,' Tai says, sitting down casually on my chair. 'Cher, you gotta tell me what happened with you and Josh. I was promised gossip.' She pulls a stick of gum from her bag and starts chewing on it.

'Okay,' I sigh. Where the hell am I even supposed to begin? 'Well, I was pissed from earlier thinking I was a dumb tramp like everyone else does, and he found me and tried to help.'

'Aww!'

'Not "aww",' I tell her. 'He was a tool.'

'How so?'

'He was saying all this pandering stuff to me. Like, he was totally shallow and couldn't think of anything about my actual personality to talk about, like I'm just some ditz with a credit card. And it hit me that girls are supposed to find this super romantic. I was supposed to be really into it.'

'And you weren't?' Tai says.

'No. I felt like I should be, so I went along with it...' I pause again, wondering if I should actually tell her. God, she's definitely looking at me weird now. 'And then he just suddenly kissed me.'

'You don't seem too happy about that,' she tells me, tilting her head to the side and chewing on her gum.

'Yeah,' I say. 'Guess I wasn't.'

'I don't wanna sound rude, but I don't get it,' Tai tells me. 'I thought you were really into him.'

'I thought that too,' I tell her. 'But as we were kissing it hit me that, like, there are _so_ many guys who've tried to kiss me that I've wanted nothing to do with. Especially the ones in our school. They're all perverts.'

'They're dogs, Cher, you said it yourself. But you'll find someone. Any guy would be lucky to have you.' _You don't have to say anything,_ I think. _You could back out now and she'd have no idea._ But the words keep coming, even though part of me doesn't want them to.

'Tai, I don't...I don't want any guy -' Tai cuts me off with a gasp.

'My God. You're a lesbian, right?'

' _No.'_ I can't do this. 'I'm not a dyke, I can't be, I've been into guys before -'

'That was one guy, and he wasn't exactly the most opposed to a rainbow flag, was he?' Tai looks up at me, and as soon as I spot her she's stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. She's such a sweetie.

'It's cool, okay?' She says into my shoulder. 'You didn't judge me when we met, so I'm not gonna judge you. Besides, I kinda...well, I'm into girls too.'

' _Huh?'_

'Yeah, I don't know. I like guys, but girls are...pretty great too.' Tai's cheeks turn as red as her hair was when we met. 'I was gonna tell ya, Cher, I promise. I just didn't want you to freak out.' I smile. I can't believe I thought she'd hate me for this or something. God, we're both clueless, I guess.


End file.
